matanzas_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridget Quinn
Bridget Quinn Character Interview Full Name: Bridget Fiona Quinn Date of Birth: 4/12/1990 Height: 5' 9" Weight: 129# Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green MBTI: INFP Zodiac: Aries Where were you born, and what was it like growing up there? I was born in Jacksonville, FL but grew up in Interlachen, FL (a small town near Gainesville, FL). It's a sleepy lake town. As a red-head, my lake time was in the evenings and early mornings. That's OK because I had several imaginary friends to play with since my older sisters were busy with their own interests. Who was your best friend growing up? My imaginary friends were my best companions. I met many over the years, but I had three main ones. It's funny looking back on all that, knowing what I know now... Who do you admire most? Why? Healers. They selflessly give of themselves to help repair those around them, regardless of classifications like age, species, or if they have a pulse... What kind of clothing do you wear? My style is pretty much: Goth, Bo-Ho, Gypsy, Hippy-Chic, with a touch of Vintage (especially for dates) What do you own that would be the hardest to part with? Well, I would say my cats... but I don't consider myself their *owner*. We have an open agreement. If I had to pick one possession I could not part with, it would be my Robin Wood Tarot deck. I've owned it since I was 12 and it has guided my friends and me through many predicaments. What is your greatest achievement? My Bachelors in Animal Science and Biology from UF. But, when I didn't get into Vet School, I redirected my career to open Lunatique, a metaphysical store in Historic St. Augustine, FL. Name some of your bad habits. I need to stop smoking and drinking so much... I know healthier ways to manage stress. I really should meditate more, but sometimes it's just easier to go out to drink and dance my troubles away! If you could change something about yourself, what would it be? Why? My temper. I am way too sensitive sometimes. I hear something that strikes me as an insult, and I freak out before I determine intent. I shoot first, and ask questions later. I really need to get a handle on that. Would you ever, have you ever lied? How do you feel about lying? Not a fan of blatant lies. I have, on occasion, relied on semantics to save me from an outright lie of omission... Have you ever fallen in love? How did that work out for you? Oh! So complicated! It’s so hard choosing between two ridiculously hot guys that are basically polar opposites of each other! Do you choose RIP? (The fun, jokey guy that validates your beliefs and psychic gifts, but has a known reputation as a local Ladies Man). Or Nick? (The infuriatingly rigid, but compellingly magnetic police officer that makes you feel like a complete airhead one minute, and a wanton cat in heat the next). I’ll let you know when I get it all figured out! A'n important lesson about life?' Life is a dynamic process. We should step out of our comfort zones to grow and improve. Otherwise, we become stagnant. Goals? What do you want to achieve? I want to make Lunatique a huge success. Maybe expand to a chain! Also, I haven't completely given up on Vet School... I may reapply in a few years... Who is your enemy? How did you become enemies? Umm, well... I don't have a specific enemy per se. I guess, most recently, it would be Missy Dean. Mainly because she tried to kill me! It's weird though. I don't agree with all her actions, but since I found out what happened to her and *why* she did what she did... I can't say I blame her! Live and let live, I say… except when someone is trying to kill people!' ' Compare yourself to someone in a novel. How are you alike? How are you different? Dare I say Scarlett O'Hara? I can't possibly compare, but to note a few similarities we share: We're both fiercely independent, and we both have impetuous tempers! What is your favorite food? I try to live cruelty free. I choose cruelty-free cosmetics and household items. I tried veganism a few years ago, but it just was too limited for my system. I got sick. So, I try to limit animal protein to fish and eggs. But I will occasionally eat turkey, chicken, and rarely beef. Category:Paranormal Romance, Romance, Fiction, Ghosts, Mystery Category:Romance Category:Paranormal Category:Paranormal romance Category:Mystery Category:Adult fiction Category:Speculative fiction Category:Fiction Category:Ghosts